An Evening in the Great Hall
by Koffee XYZ
Summary: Lily is suddenly confronted by Snape, while James and Sirius continue to make a fool of themselves


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all! I have no money! *wallows in own self pity*  
  
((This might be a little disconnected, but try to follow it? Pretty please?))  
  
Lily Evans had been at the Gryffindor table, eating only a bite of her dinner. She did not feel like eating, for she had other things on her mind. James Potter had always asked Lily out every single waking minute of her life. 'No, no, NO!' she would reply, 'Can't you get that through your thick head!?'  
  
Remus sat down next to Lily. "Hello Ms. Evans. You look bothered. What's bugging you?"  
  
"Everything..." Lily could only reply to Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and looked at everything. "I'm starved."  
  
James walked into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table. Since he knew Lily would be there, he didn't bother to stop and tease the Slytherins like he normally did. When he spotted her red hair he immediately grabbed the seat next to her. "'Lo Lily!"  
  
"Why, I think my problem had now joined me," Lily said with sarcasm.  
  
"Well... Somebody's in a good mood!" James said and gave her a one armed hug, "Isn't it a LOVELY day?"  
  
Lily gave James an awkward stare. "I suppose I prefer dark and rainy days..." she wondered what the reaction would be.  
  
"Dark and rainy doesn't really match your lovely personality, Lily dearest," James said while he filled his plate.  
  
And of course, James was right. Lily loved the sunshine and the breezy wind. "I'll just... Continue eating... Nothing..."  
  
Remus was used to being ignored and started filling his plate. "Hello James." he finally said at last.  
  
"'Lo Remus," James said, seeing Lily wasn't in the mood to talk to him... Not that she ever is.  
  
Sirius walked up to the Gryffindor table. "Hello James, Remus, and Evans!" he said happily.  
  
Daedra sat at the Ravenclaw table, eating her dinner slowly, so it would last longer. As soon as she was finished she ran off to the Ravenclaw Common Room so she could read her muggle newspaper without taunts from fellow 'Ravens', as they called themselves.  
  
Severus Snape has long greasy hair and sat at the Slytherin table by himself. He walked over to the Gryffindor table, and asked Lily if he could borrow her Potions notes as he missed the last lesson. He looked at James with a cold stare.  
  
James looked at Snivellus but didn't say anything... He knew Lily wouldn't want him to.  
  
"Can I, Evans?" Severus asked again.  
  
"I would not let a Slytherin borrow my... Assignment..." Lily said, not looking up.  
  
Turning to James, he said, "James, see you on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow..."  
  
"Yah..." James said. He smiled at Lily seeing how she wouldn't let him borrow the notes. "Well Professor Baddock said I should ask you," Severus said with a sneer. "You don't think I did this because I wanted to."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I believe I must have the assignment in my other robe. I would let you borrow it, but on the account of my robe being the Gryffindor Common Room, the girls dorm, to be more exact, I don't think that's possible..." Lily said.  
  
"Well... She doesn't associate with Slytherins... And she dosen't let people copy her either," James said starting to stand.  
  
"I was not talking to you, Potter – if I was, I would look at you. Not that I would want to," Severus replied. "You disgrace all of us wizards hanging around with mudbloods. And you, Black. The Black family so great, and then there is you! Disgrace, aren't you, Black to the wizarding name?"  
  
"Well, if I was a mudblood then, why do you want to borrow my assignment?" Lily said, looking up.  
  
Sirius looked up from his plate, from which he had been stuffing his face full. "What was that Snivellus? I don't speak Stupid. Try that one again."  
  
"Look at you sitting with all these mudbloods," Severus said again. "You're a disgrace to your family!"  
  
"My family is a plain disgrace in the first place," Sirius replied. "Just like the rest of you lot of Slytherins."  
  
Lily looked at Sirius. "Does that include you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it does. Just me in a different way," he grinned.  
  
"Different?" Lily said with her eyes wide. She turned to face Severus, her eyes no longer wide.  
  
"Of course different," Sirius replied. "As in I don't do my work, I'm lazy, I sleep in class, and more other things – too long of a list. Oh see, there goes my laziness."  
  
"I can see why... Only I believe you are not lazy when you pull pranks?" Lily said.  
  
"Well of course. You have to be up and ready right after a stroke of genius!" he snorted. "I mean, if I just didn't do it all the way throughout, there'd be no point."  
  
"I... Guess..." Lily said, in a confused state.  
  
James sighed. He really didn't want to do anything stupid, and in front of the whole school, not to mention the teachers.  
  
"I do have me good qualities," Sirius added. "Isn't that right, James?"  
  
James nodded. "Sure you do, Padfoot," he said, trying to ignore Snivellus.  
  
Lily looked at Sirius and then at James. She was surrounded by idiots.  
  
Sirius beamed. "See? I am a special boy!"  
  
((This'll be all for now – I have no time... T_T Review, all!)) 


End file.
